


Marry Me

by GingerBites



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Marriage, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 07:38:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17679188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerBites/pseuds/GingerBites
Summary: Bruce couldn’t help but feel a little anxious as he waited for someone to stand up, to declare this wedding a sham.





	Marry Me

Everything was perfect as the last few guests took their seats for the wedding. The decor of blush and green popped underneath the clear, blue Kansas sky. The whole affair had a simple yet elegant feel as it combined the modern and rustic. It was a perfect blend of the union that was to take place only moments from then.

Under a trellis of eucalyptus and soft pink, cabbage roses stood Clark, laughing at something that his father said. Beside the dark-haired man, Jimmy kept reaching down for his camera that wasn’t there, more used to being a photographer than a best man. The whole thing as so domestic, down to the over exaggerated pose Clark made as he pretended run from the event.

The quite music that had been playing in the background slowly stopped, a hush fell over the people in attendance. This was it. Bruce felt his stomach churn. For a moment, time waited, the only sound around them was from the gentle breeze blowing through the wheat fields off in the distance.

A soft chord of from the pianist broke the silence and started the procession. Slowly the wedding party made their way up the aisle as the female singer began to croon out ‘Storybook Love.’ Coming to the chorus a guitar joined in the serenade, cueing the guests to rise.

Bruce’s breath caught in his throat as he saw the love that radiated off of Clark as the man looked past the rows of chairs and to his future. Emotions threatened to overwhelm Bruce as he spotted the tears forming at the corners of Clark’s eyes. He had not expected all of this to hit him as hard as it was.

Music ending the preacher began to explain the importance of marriage. How two would become one. That they would now have one another to rely on for the rest of their lives. Bruce couldn’t help but feel a little anxious as he waited for someone to stand up, to declare the wedding a sham.

That didn’t happen though, and the wedding officiant moved onto the declaration of intent. It was moving so quickly, already Clark was giving his affirmative with a firm “I do.”

This was it. The last chance to stop all of this. Shaking, Bruce clutched his hands into tight fists.

“Do you take Clark to be your wedded husband? To live together in the holy state of matrimony? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor him; forsaking all others, keeping only unto him so long as you both shall live?”

“I do.” Lois’s steady, feminine voice rang out for all to hear.

A soft sob broke from Bruce’s lips. It should be him up there with Clark, not Lois. Bruce knew he only had himself to blame. Time and again Clark had given him plenty of openings. He was an idiot as he had allowed himself to squander those chances. Now he was hiding beside the Kent’s house as the love of his life married someone else.

Punching the side of the building, Bruce let himself enjoy the feeling of the wood siding splitting the skin on his knuckles. It was better than the feelings that caused the tightness in his chest and the lump in his throat. Not able to face the vows that the two had written for one another Bruce quickly turned on his heel and fled to his car to lick his wounds.

By the reception, he'd be sure to have his emotions in check. He'd be there smiling as he gave the newlyweds his congratulations. For the next few minutes though, he would allow himself to wallow, knowing that he had let the best thing that had ever happened to him get away.

**Author's Note:**

> The title for this was inspired by Thomas Rhett and his song "[Marry Me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p_IwENcMPOA)." 
> 
> "[Storybook Love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=svbv0ArjPGU)", was written and performed by Willy DeVille and arranged by Mark Knopfler for the movie Princess Bride. If you all haven't seen it you need to. Its one of the few perfect movies.


End file.
